Teaching Again
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Not to long after Sunnydale collapsed, Willow gets a position as a teacher to get close to a recently identified Slayer, Blair Waldorf.


Hey guys. Here's the start to another story that I've been working on for a while. I hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Blair drummed her fingers on the edge of the keyboard to the state of the art computer. She hadn't been happy when she heard that she would have to take a computer course this quarter, and was even less happy to hear that it would be taught by a teacher new to the school, who also appeared to not be there early like the rest of the staff, as she still wasn't in the classroom, and class was due to start in five minutes.

Blair let out a sigh, and drummed her fingers on the keyboard once again, as her mind wandered away from the class she was waiting for, and back to the dream she had last night. Normally her dreams didn't concern Blair, but she could tell that something was different about this one. Blair didn't feel she could describe what made these dreams different. Blair could only remember flashes of them, and they weren't things that normally occupied her dreams, instead being things like a graveyard, and creatures she couldn't describe. Either way, the dream, it chilled her to the bone, and made it where she didn't get her usual amount of sleep tonight.

The bell for the class starting brought Blair out of her mind, and back into the room. Looking back towards the front, where there stood a young looking red headed woman. She definitely didn't look like the standard fair of teacher at the school, as she gave off a sense that she was serious about learning but wasn't strict about it, making her seem like a middle ground between the two teacher types in the school. She was also younger than most of the teachers here, in her mid-20s instead of the typical 35+ year olds they had at this school, but it was going for the best teacher money could buy, or at least that's what they said.

"Good Morning class, I am Willow Rosenberg, and I will be your computer teacher," The red headed woman introduced herself. "I am 24 years old, which is fairly young, but I also taught my first computer class at 17."

"How did you get the chance to teach a class at 17?" One of the girls behind Blair asked.

"I was working as a TA for my computer class, and the teacher, a friend of mine named Jenny Calendar, got killed," Willow said, pausing to allow the class to gasp in horror, "I ended up teaching the class for the rest of the year since they couldn't find a replacement. Now, before anyone asks, I came from a town called Sunnydale, have any of you heard of it?" Blair raised her hand, remembering it for the news story a year or so ago where the town had become a giant crater, and it seemed that a lot of the other students remembered that same story as a lot of other hands were raised. "Well, the town I imagine most of you know as a giant crater on the other side of the country. Before it was a crater, it was my home town, and also the town with the highest homicide per populace in the United States. Now, are there any questions?"

There was a pregnant silence through the classroom as many of the people thought over want their new teacher had to deal with as she grew up. Blair, on the other hand, spoke up, "So what exactly are we doing in this class?"

"Ah, an academic minded person. Yes, we are here for class, not for me, as you should know. We are heading into a computer age, and no matter what walk of life you are perusing, unless you want to become Amish, you will have to deal with a computer. You should already have the basics of all of this down, as you are the tech savvy generation, so we will be looking at how it all works," Willow stated as she started in on her speech for the first class.

The bell ringed as Willow finished giving the same speech to the last class of the day, and like every other class, it had the effect of putting those who thought this class would be useless, or shouldn't have been mandatory had their minds changed and set at ease. Willow was glad it went over so well, it would help her a lot with the class.

There was something else that Willow noticed throughout the day. There were a couple people, here or there, that made her witch sense tingle. Most were just slight tingles of potential, people who could become good witches, but nothing more than that. Then there were two stand out students in this regard, the first being Blair Waldorf, the reason she picked this school. She was a slayer now, at least according to her spell. When they looked into Blair, we noticed how delicate the situation could be with her, thus, here she was. Then, there was another girl, Jenny Humphrey, from her last class of the day. She, unlike many of the ladies she had encountered today, has the potential to be a great witch.

Willow let out a large sigh. There had been a rumor that there was a Hellmouth opening under New York City. With the amount of magically inclined people just in her classes, that rumor was appearing to have more and more validity. That worried Willow. The situation with Blair was delicate enough, she really didn't want to have to thrust this girl into an end of the world situation, and those were a dime a dozen on the Hellmouth.

Pulling out her phone, Willow dialed Buffy's number. "Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey Buffy, just got done with my first day. Looks like the rumors about New York are true," Willow informed her friend.

"That's not good. I'll send a couple of the Slayers we have available over there, but we are running low with how much trouble the Cleveland one has been causing us recently," Buffy replied with.

"I understand," Willow stated with another sigh. This was going to be a long year for her.

* * *

Well, there it was. Please tell me what you think


End file.
